1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having a heat sink and a fan holder for facilitating a mount of a fan on the heat sink, wherein the fan holder also functions as a fan duct to guide an airflow flowing from the fan to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in order to ensure the normal running of an electronic device, a heat dissipation device is used to dissipate heat generated by the electronic device. A conventional heat dissipation device includes a heat sink and a fan attached on the heat sink to improve a heat-dissipation capacity of the heat sink.
When installing the fan to the heat sink, it is generally fixed the fan to a side of the heat sink via a fan holder with screws. Although using the screws can achieve the fastening objective, it requires a lot of manpower and material resource. Furthermore, it is necessary to remove the fan first by unscrewing the screws when disassembling and maintaining the heat dissipation device. Such unscrewing operation is tiresome for a user. In addition, it is also possible that the unscrewed screws may fall into a computer in which the heat dissipation device is mounted to cause damages to components of the computer.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device having a design which makes assembling and disassembling of a fan to/from a heat sink of the heat dissipation device convenient and easy.